Real Talk
by Saltwater Romance
Summary: Being independent and loyal to a fault, Hotaru Imai had to all. Except for the one thing that she craved for. She wants to know how to love and to be loved. Too bad for her, relationships are never what they seem to be on the surface.


**Real Talk**  
><em>By Saltwater Romance<em>

**-.-.-.-**

**Dedicated:** To everyone who thinks that they'll never find Prince Charming... Or whatever their ideal guy (: To everyone who's about to attend or attending school currently.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-<strong>

Her legs were crossed as she lounged on the top of her futon with a book perched in her lap. Her recently painted toes wiggled. A frown marred her face. The bottle had lied to her after all. The color was closer to a combination of a hot pink salmon than it was to a red, which was literally the name of her nail polish.

She grimaced despite the fact that she was satisfied at how the bright pink contrasted her bronzed skin.

Her mind wouldn't focus on odd fantasy-romance novel that Mikan had lent her a couple of days ago. The girl had warned her futilely that 'Acheron' by Sherrilyn Kenyon was part of an extensive series and would ruin the 'surprise' that unlocked the answers to everyone's questions from the first book of 'Fantasy Lover' to 'Dream Chaser.' That was, if they read it in the correct order anyway.

Why she condemned herself to misery, she didn't know. Her indulgent in romance novels always depressed her for weeks and weeks after she finished the story. Hotaru was turning sixteen in the upcoming Fall and was younger than most in her class, but on most days, she felt immensely older than that. Maybe it was because she felt like she needed to grow up quick to prove to the world that she was independent. Maybe it was because she never allowed herself to hope.

Hope was for the weak.

Gone was the pasty skinny girl with glasses who spent her time wormed up with her inventions and studies. In the place was an equally studious solemn person with sparkling violet eyes framed with thick eyelashes and bronzed skin from spending too much time outdoors without bothering with the sunscreen. Her physique was petite since she stood at a solid four foot eleven and three-quarters of an inch. However, her presence spoke volumes and intimidated idiots and intelligent folks alike even though her stature couldn't. As everyone had suspected, Hotaru had grown up to be a lady.

Hotaru had gained respect from her peers from an early age, but few had been able to strike a conversation with her. Even fewer had been able to gain her trust and had the courage to love her for all of her scars. The even fewer stormed their way into her heart, and she had no idea what she would do without Mikan, Natsume, Anna, and surprisingly Koko who was her self-proclaimed best friend.

Sighing, she shut 'Acheron' with the pretty bookmark that Koko had stolen for her on his sojourn to upstate New York just a week ago. By the time his mother had dropped him back in the comforts of his hometown, Koko had brought a string bag filled with his stolen treasures. For Anna, he brought back a cookbook in her native tongue French. Mikan received a cropped shirt saying, 'I'm with stupid.' Koko gave Natsume a book entitled, 'The Guy's Guide to Dating.' Hotaru received the rest of his little knick-knacks that he took without purchase for the hell of it. He was a devil with a beguiling smile. Hence the reason why no one had ever caught him and pressed charges.

The phone by her foot hadn't buzzed all afternoon, which she suspected was because the two couples had been busy spending time together before the summer days ended. That, or maybe they thought she was at her job. She rolled her eyes to the ludicrous idea, it was a Saturday. Even though her summer job had ended the day before, she never had work on Saturdays except for the morning yoga classes that she volunteered to oversee. Even then, she got released from that at an ungodly summer hour, and therefore they know that she was always up to hang out.

Therefore, the two couples must be having 'alone time.'

Respecting their space, she turned off her phone and peeled herself unwillingly off of the bed. She was dressed in the burnt orange staff shirt that she was no longer required to wear and denim shorts. Groping around for her I-pod, she went off for a run to clear the sinking feeling she had in her heart.

Romance stories sucked, especially seeing that she had been single for the third year in a row and her four friends that she held dear to her heart were together. Seriously, if she wasn't so interested in science, she would've signed up for a life of celibacy a long time ago.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-<strong>

"Where is she?" the doe-eyed girl fretted. She had donned her boyfriend's hoodie from the rivaling high school and was drowning in it. Dusk had brushed the bleachers, where adults usually sat to watch their future trackstars run laps around the football field.

"Are you sure that she said that she was working on Saturday?" the male to her right drawled with a Middleton's black and mild dangling between his lips.

His girlfriend's lips curled in disgust, "You aren't kissing me if you smoke that."

His eyebrow arched and before long, a curl of smoke was billowing in the air. Mikan growled deep in her throat, but she knew exactly what she was getting into when she began dating him. He was one of the most respected drug dealers in their small town. He supplied only the top-notched quality… She didn't even want to admit what he had sold in order to live.

Sometimes for his consistent buyers, he even threw in more than they paid for. For those two reasons, he gained a fearsome reputation coupled with his lethal tendencies.

She winced when all of the fights and all of his painful confessions in the past came rushing back in her mind. Their relationship was against all odds from the start, but somehow they survived it all. Thank God the two of them had grew past all of that and could finally have a peace of mind.

Koko interrupted their banter before the fight turned for the worst, "It's kay, Natsume. You can always kiss me babe."

"Oh shut the hell up," Natsume snarled, but his rude tone didn't obscure the humor lighting his crimson eyes.

"And Mikan," Koko turned to face the girl, ignoring her boyfriend's comment, "You are a bit absent-minded… Hotaru would've been here, waiting for us to pick her up if she was truly working."

Sticking her ground, "She definitely was supposed to work today. Sometimes the camp has weekend fieldtrips. Maybe she'd been kidnapped! Her cell is turned off and oh God… What if something bad happened to her?"

"I really doubt she'd have any trouble fighting anyone trying to kidnap her," Natsume snorted.

"I agree," Koko agreed, whilst shuddering, "Remember when we were play wrestling at Misaki's party? She nailed me so hard in the balls. I don't think I could ever have children now."

"Man up," Natsume rolled his eyes at his friend's theatrics.

"That's because you always hold her down really good before you touch her neck and when she squirms, her legs lash out at everything and anything in a five-mile radius of her!" Mikan accused, "She's hit my head a couple dozen times thanks to you!"

Natsume shrugged with a smirk.

He feigned interest in the cigar in his hand.

The cheeky bastard.

Inhaling deeply, Mikan sniffed the air with repugnance and centered herself. An odd peace had fallen upon her shoulders. The phone was again pressed to her recently pierced ear only to ear the dreaded answering machine. Teeth gritted, Mikan swiveled to face Koko, "Call Anna."

"I can't!" his casual stance went rigid. His face devoid of all emotion. If anything besides Hotaru's safety was at stake, Mikan would've felt sympathy for his hurting.

"Yes you can," an impatient stomp of the foot, "Stop being such a little baby and confront Anna already. She did her best to reach out to you-"

"Really now." his tone was icy.

"Duh. She was fretting over you like a Mother Hen ever since she came back from New Orleans. She kept texting you and calling you, and you ignored her," Mikan did her best to keep the accusation out of her voice. She hated seeing Anna weep, and she was never subtle about that fact either.

"Ohh… Now everything makes sense!" Koko bit out hysterically, "I must be going crazy 'cause last time I checked, she's the one who went on break with me. I'm no longer obligated to her. I should be out getting laid with easy chicks, partying every night, getting wasted, and getting high off of my ass, but no. I haven't been able to get her laugh out of my head. Or the sway of her hips, the way she looked the night that we finally said 'I love you,' the fight she'd put up for the last Pringle, the way her cheeks stained pink during Winter, and how she would sneeze nonstop during pollen season. God, Mikan. Thanks for clearing everything up. We've been together for the last two years, and been on break for only one month. She left me heartbroken while she got to do God-knows-what down South.

"I left her voicemail after voicemail after voicemail. I sent her the most desperate texts that no man should ever resort too. Fuck that. I cried for hours. I still can't sleep without being haunted by the teasing of her hair, without waking up aching for her, without thinking that the past month had been a nightmare, without believing for more than a handful of seconds that she's still curled up in a ball next to me until I realize that I had been petting my sister's cat.

"So when she comes around wanting to communicate with me for the first time since we went on break, sorry that I'm too bitter to deal with all of that shit. Sorry that I'll only be civil with her in front of your faces. Sorry that calling her to ask for Hotaru's whereabouts is too much for me to handle," Koko ended his tirade in barely a whisper, "I may be a male. Granted, even an asshole, but I'm still human. Don't kill me, Mikan because I die a little every time I hear her voice."

Natsume stared at his friend stunned before nodding in approval, "Say it with your chest out."

Koko pushed his chest out with a tight smile playing on his heartbroken features in response. The saying was understood by him and Natsume that it meant that the other should own up to what they had said. Be proud of it. Be more confident.

On that note, Natsume took out his phone to dial the one weakness that Koko had ever admitted out loud, "Hey. Yeah. Miss and love you too. Mhmmm… Do you know where Hotaru is? 'Cause I'm here at Alice Academy waiting to pick her up, but no one is here. Gotcha. Okay. Okay. Movie and dinner sounds good. See you around 7. Yup. Bye."

"Well?" Mikan asked brightly, "Where's Hotaru?"

"Why didn't you call Anna yourself?"

Mikan frowned at Natsume's bluntness, "I ran out of minutes."

He leaned close to her ear with his breath tickling her sensitive earlobe, "Bull. Stop playing devil's advocate, babe. They'll come around on their own terms, okay?"

Koko watched the two with curiosity. Mikan's face was flushed and Natsume observed him blithely as if the previous exchange hadn't occurred at all, "Hotaru's been home basically all day if Anna had assumed correctly. Her summer job ended yesterday, so we've been waiting for a solid hour for no particular reason."

"Good job, Mikan," Koko shot the girl a scathing look.

In response, she shoved him playfully. Though, her heart wasn't in it. Racing thoughts concerning Koko flooded her mind. The break between Anna and him was on the down low. So invisible to the naked eye that Hotaru wasn't aware of it at all. So invisible that Natsume found out the very moment Koko exploded with his pent up emotions. So incognito that the only reason that Mikan had been able to piece it together was because she couldn't sleep and walked a block and a half to stop by his house. She walked in to see pain written on his face. To see him jolting upright, yelling.

They never spoke of it ever again, and she wasn't one to pry.

Knowing everything now, she dreaded seven o'clock. As if reading her mind, Natsume wrapped an arm around her waist protectively, "Can we go now? There's really no point to staying here any longer."

Koko nodded.

Mikan started to scheme as she pried herself out of her boyfriend's reach to drape a loving arm around her guy friend. Natsume offered them both a scowl, but didn't say a word. He shrugged it off and swaggered to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-<strong>

"Why was your phone off?"

"Died," Hotaru offered simply, not wanting to tell one of her closest friends that she had no intention to hang around the two couples as a retarded fifth wheel. She hated feeling jealous over her friends' happiness, but it was inevitable. She was only human with petty emotions just like everyone else.

Mikan pressed her lips in a firm line, but accepted the answer anyway and automatically brightened, "C'mon Hotaru! We're going to go to that fancy Italian place that I know you've been eyeing ever since it opened. Koko's paying because I guilted him over the fact that he stole stuff that is definitely worth over 100 bucks. Order anything you want, but we got to get to Anna's house by seven to pick her up! Chop chop. You get your face and hair all dolled up, and I'll worry over your outfit. I always did enjoy playing Barbie."

She then made a beeline to Hotaru's closet, which amused her violet eyed friend to no end.

Hotaru quietly rubbed the towel in her hair. She learned over the years that Mikan was a force to be reckoned with when she had her mind set out on something. It was always wiser just to indulge her with obedience. She took note of her friend's perfectly done smoky eyes and carefully done up-do.

Not wanting to feel underdressed, she began to start on her make-up. She loved pulling off glittering red lips that was highlighted with bronzed cheeks and false eyelashes. With her face looking immaculate, she began to pick at her damp hair.

Mikan in the other room was desperately trying not to create the mess that already started to form. Plucking random clothes off of the ground gingerly, she hung them back into the correct places. Nothing in Hotaru's closet really 'spoke' to her. The girl enjoyed wearing black and white a little too much.

Gritting her teeth, she accepted the challenge of finding a non-neutral color in her friend's closet as she dug in deeper.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a stupid non black and white dress or something," Mikan shot back without missing a beat, "Can you remind me that you and I need to go shopping soon for a wardrobe that is filled with more colors?"

"When hell freezes over."

"Babe, I can make anything happen."

"Yeah, okay," Hotaru snorted before plopping on top of her bed, watching her friend search in vain for something that wasn't there. Before long, she grew bored and took out a book and began to read it.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-<strong>

"What do you think is taking them so long?" Natsume drummed his slender fingers irritably against the steering wheel. His eyes kept darting towards the door in anticipation of his girlfriend strutting out with her good friend trailing behind her. Koko understood his impatience. Mikan looked like a knockout.

"They're women," the dry comment explained it all.

"Good God. In that amount of time I could've dug my way to China, get chased around the continent of Asia by a group of ninjas, and then come back with a bouquet of lilacs. Seriously."

Koko shrugged, "I would rather sit here with you sulking instead of traipsing through Asia on the run, thank you very much. Call me boring, but I'd rather not die."

His crimson eyed friend scoffed. His hand reached out to turn off the radio as he inquired quietly the question that had been burning in the back of his mind, "You good man?"

"Never better," Koko cocked an eyebrow, "Why the sudden interest?"

Natsume bit his tongue as his mind filled with all sorts of retorts. Some bitterly sarcastic, some threatening Koko's life. Usually, he would've dropped the subject or reply back so snarky that the conversation ceased completely, but curiosity already won the battle before it began. He pondered on which was the best way to go about dissecting the delicate matter between him and Anna.

"You didn't seem right when we were at Alice Academy."

"Would you ever seem right if the same thing happened to you?"

"Not a chance," Natsume threw his friend a sympathetic look, "But you're handling it a lot better than I would've."

"What do you want me to do, brah? What's done is done, and there's no point in dragging you or Mikan or Hotaru down with our stupid drama. Just give me time to sulk, and I'll be better. Plus, the scenario where you listen attentively and give me advice kinda spooks me out. No offense."

"None taken," Natsume chuckled before adding in grimly, "Just remember one thing."

"What is that?"

"I'll back you up no matter what," a wry smile, "Even if you're completely wrong and get me landed into prison. Hey, and for the hell of it, I'll even protect you from getting raped or jumped. Might as well walk the whole nine yards."

"Thanks, man. If the ninjas ever become too much for you to handle, or you accidentally forgot your wallet to get those lilacs, hit me up."

The two bumped fists before a comfortable silence enveloped between them.

Bros for life.

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-<strong>

"You don't need to just order water!" Mikan admonished her two girlfriends with a stern look plastered on her face, "Koko is paying! This is such a rarity that you must seize the chance to take full advantage of the situation!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes, decked out an outfit that Mikan managed to create with Hotaru's black fitted blazer, high heels, lace tights, Anna's adorable Mickey Mouse shirt, and Mikan's ruche red skirt that matched the bottoms on Mickey Mouse that she put in Natsume's car as an "in case of an emergency." Mikan would be the one to point that out as she began to get the attention of the waiter serving them to alter their drinks without asking for permission from Anna or herself.

"Oh Mikan," Koko laughed bitterly, "You don't need me to go in debt, do you?"

She reached over to pinch his cheek, "Of course not sweetie, but there isn't a substantial difference between the drinks."

"Multiply it by three, yes there is," he grumbled, which Mikan chose to ignore as she squealed, "I've been dying to have some chicken parm for the longest time!"

"Couldn't you just get that from smartone and we wouldn't be here wasting my money?" Koko rolled up his sleeves in irritation. He found more displeasure in the presence of Anna than spending most likely a hundred dollars give or take. He didn't feel comfortable knowing that everyone besides Hotaru knew the situation. Natsume's eyes kept darting back to him, which raised the hair on his neck.

"Are you trying to insinuate that I'm fat?" Mikan scowled.

"No," Koko kept his face deadpanned, "Not at all… I'm just saying, Santa Claus is going to have some stiff competition soon."

"The fuck?" Natsume's eyebrows knitted together.

"You ARE calling me fat!" Mikan hissed with accusation filling her amber eyes.

"If the shoe fits…"

"I'm going to the bathroom," Hotaru stood up, "I'm terrified that this conversation will make my brain cells instantaneously combust."

"Hear, hear," Natsume raised his glass of water.

"Don't lie," Mikan lightly slapped his shoulder, "You were in that conversation too."

"Yeah, Natsume," Koko ran his fingers through his hair as if to settle it down, "If we're going down, we're dragging everyone down too."

Anna sat quietly, lost in her own world. She didn't notice when Hotaru tapped her shoulder to see if she wanted to go to the bathroom too. She sipped her water, squishing it around in her mouth. Was he going to speak to her again? Did he miss her? Did her presence bother him? Did he regret the break as much as she did? Why was he even here if he hadn't healed yet?

She let out an inaudible sigh, deep down inside, she knew all of the answers to her inquiries.

Koko was a good man.

That was what made her fall heads over heels for him… But there was always a but.

"But nothing!" Hotaru's gaze narrowed.

The guy threw up his hands in defensive protest, "The guy's room is disgusting though. Someone thought that it'd be funny to pee all over the floor and walls! All I wanted was to pee in a decent smelling and clean bathroom. Sue me."

"I just might. It's not fair how I could've went in three minutes ago if you hadn't been in there!" she argued, "Besides, how do I know whether or not you've been in there to like install a webcam to watch girls pull down their pants?"

"And watch them pee?" his navy eyes widened in horrification,"Ew! That's just disgusting! I'd rather step on piss than think about that again."

"Everyone pees, idiot."

"Yeah, but that's just disgusting to put in webcams in bathrooms to see a girl pee or Godforbid… Take a number two! Ugh," his arms waved frantically, "Now if you excuse me… I got a job to do."

He brusquely shoved himself past her and their argument on whether or not he should've been in the ladies' room to do his business. Hotaru stared around the bathroom, stunned. There was no way she was peeing after knowing that a boy either sat on the toilet seat to take a number two or peed and accidentally missed. Shaking her head, she reapplied her make-up.

After an hour and forty minutes, the bill made its way to the table, totaling one hundred fifty dollars without tax. Mikan squealed. Koko cussed before whipping out his debit card, "You are so lucky that I have a job, Sakura, or else you'd be screwed."

"Actually, you would because the bill is completely on you and I have no remorse for you paying for everything," she quipped, "You're the one who got suckered into paying for dinner, not me."

"Good God," Koko rubbed his temples, "Natsume, restrain your woman before I choke her to death."

"Mikan."

"Natsume," she mocked in the same exasperated tone. She then clapped her hands, "Ready for movie night at my place?"

"I plan on you reimbursing me in movies," Koko muttered.

"Keep talking like that and I never will," Mikan shot back at him, "I have half a mind playing only chick flicks."

"Who needs you?" Koko scowled before draping his arm over Hotaru's shoulders, "I got my best friend over here and she's ten times the woman you are."

"Children stop before I start calling your mommies and tell them that it's past your bedtimes," Hotaru almost rolled up her window to his arm. The sound of Hotaru's voice guided everyone to settle down. At least the only two who still hadn't gotten into the car. Natsume, Anna, and Hotaru were sitting in the car with the windows rolled down in order to listen to squabbling and referee when needed.

"Fine," they both mumbled before stepping into the car.

That's more like it.

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Sidenote:<strong> Thank you SO much for anyone who managed to stay with me throughout the whole chapter. I think the ending was rushed comparing to the beginning, but it can't be helped. I wanted the last section of the chapter to show everyone's facade, argo nothing too heartfelt.

Anna's side of what happened between her and Koko will be announced soon, I guess... Hotaru will find love (: After all, this story is for her. Natsume's and Mikan's relationship will be fleshed out too. Plus that weirdo in the girl's bathroom will soon have an important role.

**_Dear Saltwater Romance,_**

_I'm **starting/going to start** school soon! I'll be in **(insert grade)** and I'm so excited for** (insert future event)** because** (insert why)**! But, I'm kinda dreading **(insert future event)** because **(insert why)**... :\ I hope you finish your summerwork soon because summer is going to end in four days for you! YIKES! Get on that essay because I know it's going to be killer!_

_By the way, I liked** (insert favorite part of story)** because **(insert why)**. You could improve on **(insert)**. _

_Have a wonderful day,_  
><strong><em>(insert)<em>**

Since you're beautiful review has basically been written for you... (;

With love,  
>Saltwater Romance<p> 


End file.
